It's nice to see you again
by Chrome83
Summary: "... Tu es un idiot, Asahi-san..." "Oui, je sais" "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'a fait souffrir..." Il l'avait perdu à cause de sa lâcheté. Mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'il le pardonne.


**Yoooo Haikyuu! Fandom ! ~**

 **Je me présente : Chrome, 17 ans, enchantée ! /pan/ Bref, le profil c'est fait pour se présenter alors je ferme ma gueule avec ma présentation !**

 **Bon. Premier essai sur le fandom de HQ!, je suis un petit peu stressée, j'avoue ! J'ai commencé le one-shot qui va suivre pendant les vacances d'avril mais j'avais fais genre... une page sur word, et je l'ai repris une heure avait de poster et je l'ai fini ! Ouais, j'étais motivée. En même temps, je suis censée réviser pour le bac, alors je préférais laaaaargement pondre ce truc !**

 **Comment dire... Haikyuu! c'est la vie ! J'ai commencé le manga que très récemment, même s'il était dans ma liste "à lire" depuis hyper longtemps et franchement, je regrette rien ! C'manga est parfait, les personnages sont parfaits et les couples sont... absolument parfaits !**

 **Enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Donc voilà un petit one-shot sans prétention sur l'AsaNoya (parce que fuck, c'est trop canon et parfait !). C'est un headcanon auquel je crois dur comme fer, et personne ne me convaincra que c'est pas ce qui est réellement arrivé dans le manga, point barre !**

 **Je suis tellement heureuse que mon tout premier écrit posté soit sur eux... mes enfants sont tellement adorables ! * _proud mom tears_ ***

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

 **Titre : It's nice to see you again**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, un peu d'hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Azumane Asahi x Nishinoya Yū**

 **Warning : Boy's Love ! Si vous n'aimez pas, vous n'avez rien à faire ici**

* * *

 **Disclamer : Haikyuu! et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-sensei que je remercie du fond du coeur pour avoir créé ce merveilleux manga !**

* * *

 **It's nice to see you again**

Mars, peu de temps après la défaite de l'équipe de volley-ball du lycée Karasuno contre l'équipe du lycée Date Kogyo. Une défaite qui avait été très difficile. Jamais perdre n'avait laissé un goût si amer aux corbeaux. Jamais quitter le terrain ne leur avait semblé si douloureux. Jamais l'atmosphère n'avait été si tendue entre eux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils perdaient, et lorsque l'on pratiquait un sport, il fallait savoir accepter de perde parfois. Mais cette fois-là n'était pas comme les autres. Leurs adversaires s'étaient acharnés à leur faire perdre un à un tous leurs espoirs de victoire et toute leur confiance.

Karasuno n'était pas parvenu à briser le mur face à eux, et la pilule avait vraiment du mal à passer.

Sans doute que celui pour lequel c'était le plus dur était Asahi. Le rôle de l'attaquant de pointe était de briser le block et de surpasser le mur immense face à eux, mais aujourd'hui, pendant ce match, il avait été systématiquement contré.

Encore, et encore, et encore. Tant et si bien qu'il n'avait à force plus osé appeler les passes de Suga qui, malgré toute sa volonté, se sentait coupable de ne pas réussir à lui permettre de marquer.

Ainsi tous les deux étaient sortis de cette défaite avec sur les épaules le lourd poids de la culpabilité. Mais quand Koushi parvint à la refouler d'une certaine façon et à garder la tête hors de l'eau, Azumane se noya dans sa honte, certain d'être l'unique coupable de leur cuisante défaite.

Il avait toujours été ainsi. Prompt à se blâmer de tout, préférant fuir les problèmes plutôt que les affronter, et comme il n'avait jamais eu une très haute estime de lui, se considérant lui-même comme un minable et un lâche.

C'est pourquoi après avoir perdu contre Date Kogyo, après cette violente dispute avec Nishinoya, il avait préféré quitter le club le plus lâchement possible, en évitant purement et simplement ses membres, les personnes avec lesquelles il avait partagé tant de moments forts, et qui le considéraient comme un ami cher.

Et il se sentait tellement mal d'abandonner ainsi ces personnes qui l'appréciaient, et qu'il adorait aussi, mais sa honte était plus grande encore, aussi considérait-il qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le plus dur sans doute avait été de couper les ponts avec Noya. Lorsque le libéro était venu le trouver après son désertage du club de volley, de voir toute la colère et la tristesse dans ses yeux l'avait détruit. Mais il était un minable et un lâche, alors il avait fuit. Encore.

Peu de temps après ça était arrivée la fin de l'année et les vacances. Asahi n'était pas beaucoup sortit pendant cette période. Il avait travaillé à mi-temps dans un kombini près de chez lui pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche, et le reste du temps, il était resté chez lui. Il voulait éviter de trop sortir. Top de risques de croiser Sawamura ou Sugawara qui n'habitaient pas si loin que ça de chez lui.

Il avait reçu plusieurs fois des mails de Koushi d'ailleurs. Le passeur avait toujours été un peu comme la " _maman_ " de l'équipe, et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Mais malgré les messages récurrents, il ne lui répondait jamais. Malgré tout, l'autre continuait, sans savoir qu'il ne faisait ainsi que nourrir le mal-être du spiker.

Aucun message de Nishinoya.

Finalement, les vacances laissèrent leur place à la rentrée scolaire. Azumane avait constaté avec soulagement qu'il n'était dans la classe d'aucun des autres troisièmes années du club. Les premières semaines s'étaient déroulées sans accro, et alors que l'attaquant de pointe pensait avoir fini par se faire oublier, Suga réapparut pour lui demander de réintégrer le club. Et après plusieurs conversations gênantes pour le brun et plusieurs refus, il avait fini par se retrouver à nouveau sur le parquet du gymnase à cause de ce rouquin qui lui avait fait se souvenir d'à quel point il était bon de jouer au volley.

Il avait réglé ses comptes avec Sawamura et le vice-capitaine de l'équipe, mais avec Nishinoya, rien encore. Le libéro et lui avaient vaguement parlé, mais le problème de fond entre eux n'avait pas encore été abordé : celui de leur rupture.

Oui, rupture. Car l'année précédente, tous les deux avaient été un couple. Et ils s'étaient profondément adoré, et leur histoire avait été comme un conte de fée pour Azumane. Mais ce conte avait prit fin après cette dispute, après son abandon du club, après ces vacances passées intégralement sans la moindre nouvelle de l'autre. Les mots n'avaient pas été posés clairement, mais on pouvait considérer qu'après tout ça, ils avaient bel et bien rompu.

Pourtant, maintenant, les choses étaient tout à fait normales entre eux. Noya lui parlait et agissait avec lui sans la moindre gêne. De façon purement amicale. Et cela causait un grand fouillis dans la tête de son ex-petit ami. Est-ce qu'il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur leur relation ? Restait-il un espoir qu'ils reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ? Asahi était formel, il aimait encore passionnément le dieu de la défense, mais jamais il n'osait lui parler d'eux, même lorsque l'occasion se présentait de le faire.

Encore, il était trop lâche.

Le camp d'entraînement en prévision des éliminatoires de l'inter-high venait de commencer, et c'était le premier soir qu'ils passaient dans le bâtiment dédié. L'attaquant avait un peu aidé à mettre la table dans la salle à manger pendant que les deuxième années étaient à la douche, et maintenant qu'il avait fini, il traversait un couloir pour aller s'acheter une boisson au distributeur. L'endroit était sombre, silencieux, si bien qu'il perçut très vite des voix agitées qu'il reconnut sans mal comme celles de Tanaka, Hinata et Nishinoya.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces trois-là ? S'ils continuaient à s'agiter comme ça, Daichi allait sans aucun doute piquer une colère, et il préférait de loin ne pas voir son capitaine s'énerver.

Il les rejoignit, mais ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Comme Tanaka riait bruyamment et que Noya lui hurlait dessus, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens avec inquiétude pour vérifier que Sawamura n'était pas dans les parages, et il finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de la personne la plus proche, à savoir le libéro de l'équipe, apparaissant de l'obscurité derrière lui comme un fantôme, son visage encore à moitié dans l'ombre et ses cheveux détachés lui tombant dans les yeux lui donnant un air inquiétant.

« Si vous continuez à faire autant de bruit, Daichi va s'énerver », Les prévint-il

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que les trois crétins ne poussent un cri d'effroi qui avait dû résonner dans tout le bâtiment. Azumane sursauta, surpris par leur réaction.

« C'est moi ! », S'écria-t-il en leur faisant signe de se taire, « C'est Asahi ! »

« Fermez là ! », Hurla alors la voix de Daichi de l'autre bout du couloir. C'est que sa voix portait loin lorsqu'il s'énervait.

En un instant, Tanaka et Hinata avaient disparus du couloir. Terrifiés, ils avaient préféré détaler sans attendre de comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment, rendus paranos pour une raison que le troisième année ne pouvait pas saisir. Il soupira profondément et son regard fut attiré par la silhouette de Yū qui avait trébuché en essayant de fuir aussi et se retrouvait sur les fesses, la mine confuse et la tête levée vers son équipier.

« A-Asahi-san..., Souffla-t-il en prenant peu à peu conscience de la situation

\- Oui, c'est juste moi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les trois ?! »

Noya cligna des yeux et il se releva d'un bond, prenant soudain un air assuré, histoire d'arrêter de passer pour une mauviette -ce qu'il n'était pas, hein !- et de se remettre de la honte qu'il venait de se taper en poussant ce cri de terreur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« C'est rien ! Juste Hinata qui psychote. Quel peureux c'ui-là alors, hahaha ! »

Asahi le regarda avec une certaine incrédulité, et il soupira en esquissant un petit sourire dépité. Le rire du plus petit respirait la gêne, et c'était amusant à voir, d'une certaine façon. Mais le libéro s'arrêta vite de rire et planta un regard sérieux dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Ne raconte à personne que Ryū et moi, on a flippé, pigé ? Surtout pas à Kiyoko-san ! »

L'autre déglutit et brandit ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, c'est promis ! »

Le brun et blond le toisa d'un oeil inquisiteur qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il regretterait amèrement de les balancer. Mais de toute façon, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Le silence revint, calme, et en prenant conscience qu'il était seul avait son ex-copain à qui il voulait désespérément parler depuis son retour dans l'équipe, Azumane sentit l'embarras monter en flèche en lui. C'était l'occasion rêvée, mais... c'était trop dur. Vraiment, vraiment trop dur.

« Je... j'allais prendre à boire, Dit-il d'un ton mal assuré, Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Y'a intérêt ! C'est la moindre des choses pour la trouille que tu nous a foutue ! Enfin... pas que j'ai vraiment eu peur, hein ! J'ai juste été surpris.

\- Oui, bien sûr..., Sourit le wing spiker en se dirigeant vers le distributeur de sodas. »

Leurs boissons en main, ils marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Noya propose d'aller s'installer dehors. Son homologue acquiesça la proposition et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour arrière, un simple espace de gravier avec un banc contre le mur du bâtiment sur lequel ils s'assirent.

Timidement, Asahi lança un coup d'œil en coin au garçon dont il était encore amoureux, juste pour l'admirer discrètement pendant qu'il buvait en regardant au loin, dans le vide. Il n'avait plus vraiment eu le temps de l'observer, et il se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. Il était tellement mignon, tellement beau, et tellement d'autres choses encore. Il était vraiment le grand amour de sa vie, il en était sûr. Bien entendu, ils étaient encore jeunes, et à leur âge, les relations, ça va ça vient, mais il était persuadé, au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quiconque comme il aimait Nishinoya Yū.

« Arrête de m'matter comme ça. »

Les paroles du libéro le tirèrent si brusquement de sa rêverie qu'il mit quelque secondes à comprendre les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il détourna vivement le regard et baragouina des excuses paniquées qui arrachèrent un soupire à l'autre volleyeur.

« Tu sais, Asahi-san..., Commença alors Noya en levant la tête pour regarder le ciel nocturne, Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné. »

Et là, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein ventre que reçut Azumane. Lui baissa la tête, gêné, et sa culpabilité revenant au centuple.

« Je m'en doute. Je sais que je suis impardonnable. Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner l'équipe comme ç-

\- C'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! Le coupa le plus petit, soudain vraisemblablement en colère. »

Asahi tourna les yeux vers lui, étonné.

« Ah ? De quoi alors ? »

Nishinoya avait plissé les yeux, les sourcils froncés dans une expression de colère qui tirait sur la souffrance, et il gardait la mâchoire serrée, et les poings aussi, ondulant légèrement la canette dans ses mains tant il serrait fort.

« Que tu lâches l'équipe, c'est une chose. Que tu veuilles te planquer parc'que t'es trop lâche pour affronter Suga et Daichi, c'est une chose. » Il le regarda, ses yeux si remplis de tristesse et de rage que l'autre en eu le coeur serré, « Mais que tu décides de m'éjecter, moi, de ta vie, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, ça, s'en est une autre ! »

L'attaquant de pointe tressaillit. Voilà, nous y étions. Cette conversation qu'il voulait avoir depuis un bon moment maintenant avait finalement lieu. Et alors qu'ils avaient enfin l'occasion de parler, il ressentait l'irrépressible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait du mal à supporter l'expression de déception, de colère et de peine qu'il voyait sur le visage de son équipier, et il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer, le seul en tord dans cette affaire. Seulement... Il ne savait pas quoi dire, maintenant. Dire qu'il était désolé ne suffirait pas, il le savait. Alors que dire ? Comment faire pour expier sa faute ?

« Nishinoya, je...

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé !, Gronda froidement le deuxième année, Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu t'en veux. Pour qui tu te prends pour croire que ça suffira ! »

 _Je sais que ce ne sera jamais suffisant_ , Pensa tristement le brun, _Mais si seulement je savais ce que tu attends de moi, je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonne..._

Encore une fois, le silence. Le visage du libéro était toujours froissé, et aucun mot ne parvenait à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la bouche de l'As. Le vent agitait les feuilles des buissons, troublant le calme de la nuit de temps à autre, mais aucune des deux présences humaine ne produisait un son.

C'était une situation si délicate que le moindre mot de travers suffirait à faire voler en éclat tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, le wing spiker en était persuadé. Il devait choisir chaque parole avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas s'attirer encore plus la colère de l'autre.

« Je ne voulais pas... que ça se passe comme ça..., Murmura Azumane après de longues minutes de réflexion, Mais tu l'a dit toi-même : je suis un lâche... J'avais tellement honte de me montrer devant toi et les autres après notre défaite contre Date Kogyo... »

Yū restait silencieux. Il semblait avoir décidé de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, alors il continua : « Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas aussi fort. A cause de ça, j'ai commis des erreurs impardonnables, comme celle de te fuir parce que je manquais de courage pour affronter ton regard, et je... encore aujourd'hui, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette la façon dont j'ai agis...

\- ... Et c'est tout ?

\- E-eh bien... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre...

\- Hm... Alors c'est tout. »

Noya darda encore son regard si douloureux à soutenir dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir le dos.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire.

\- J... je... »

Sans s'y attendre, l'As sentit soudain la main du libéro agripper férocement le col de son t-shirt et il se retrouva violemment secoué par un Nishinoya en pleine colère furieuse qui s'était levé pour lui faire face et le tenir plus fermement.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! Répéta-t-il plus fort, d''une voix vibrante de colère, Après tout ça, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Tu as vraiment agis comme le dernier des lâches, et le dernier des égoïstes ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu m'a fait endurer, tu crois que ça a été facile de se faire abandonner comme ça par celui qui prétend tenir à moi plus que tout, comme si je n'étais rien finalement ?! Tu n'a pensé qu'à toi, tu as été- ... tu as été horrible... »

La voix du plus jeune mourut dans sa gorge, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il relâcha doucement la prise qu'il avait sur le haut uni. Il semblait à bout de forces, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Asahi n'en revenait pas. Il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et il avait été profondément touché par ce discours.

Il se sentait mal, il avait la gorge nouée et l'estomac qui se tordait sous le poids de la culpabilité. Noya avait la tête légèrement baissée, le souffle hagard d'avoir parlé sans prendre le temps de respirer et les yeux brillants, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Nishinoya Yū de pleurer.

C'est en le voyant dans cet état qu'Azumane prit vraiment conscience d'à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir, et il s'en voulu plus que jamais. Et il eut envie de pleurer, lui aussi. Et on pouvait le croire ou non, mais lui aussi n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir la larme facile. Ils avaient tous les deux atrocement souffert de son comportement égoïste et lâche. Il était vraiment minable...

« Asahi-san... »

La voix était basse, presque comme un murmure, et légèrement tremblante. Doucement, comme au ralenti, le plus petit se laissa tomber en avant et son front rencontra le torse large du brun qui enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de lui pour le retenir de tomber.

« ... Tu es un idiot, Asahi-san...

\- Oui, je sais, Concéda le plus grand avec un sourire amer, en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'a fait souffrir...

\- Je suis tellement désolé...

\- J't'ai dis de pas t'excuser...

\- Hm, je sais... »

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire si ce fut long ou court. Ils ne se souciaient plus du temps, ils profitaient juste de la chaleur de l'autre. L'As n'aurait pas su dire si Yū pleurait, finalement. Tout ce qu'il sentait était son souffle encore légèrement irrégulier et la caresse de ses cheveux humides.

« Asahi-san..., Finit par murmurer le libéro

\- Hm ?

\- Tu n'es toujours pas pardonné. »

L'aîné grimaça.

« Oui, je m'en doute. Mais je ferai tout pour que tu finisses par m'excuser. »

Noya redressa finalement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, alors peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pleuré finalement, ou juste quelques larmes qui n'avaient laissées aucune preuve. Il passa ses jambes repliées de part et d'autre du bassin d'Asahi pour s'installer plus confortablement, à califourchon au dessus de lui, et il passa ses bras dans son cou, arrachant un frémissement à son homologue.

« Alors... pour commencer, montre-moi à quel point je t'ai manqué. »

Le sourire taquin qui avait fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeunes levèrent du coeur de l'autre un très lourd poids. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen pour qu'il obtienne la rédemption, et ça le rassurait sincèrement.

« Tu m'a manqué... tellement manqué... »

Il approcha son visage et embrassa les lèvres offertes desquelles il avait été privé pendant des mois. Leur douceur, sa langue et celle de son grand amour se joignant avec passion, les mains du deuxième année se perdant dans ses cheveux ou griffant doucement sa nuque lui avaient tellement manqué ! Retrouver ces sensations lui semblait un rêve, un délicieux rêve dont il voulait ne jamais se réveiller.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Tout l'amour qu'ils avaient retenu était libéré à cet instant. Quand ils se séparèrent -trop tôt à leur goût- pour reprendre leur souffle, Nishinoya enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Asahi et le serra avec force contre lui.

« Tu m'a manqué aussi, Asahi-san... »

L'attaquant le serra aussi et il ferma les yeux, respirant son parfum qui faisait frémir ses sens dès qu'il venait lui chatouiller les narines. Il était simplement heureux, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il ne voulait plus penser à sa lâcheté, à sa culpabilité, à son comportement honteux. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de ces contacts retrouvés avec son désormais ex-ex-petit ami. Il avait retrouvé son Nishinoya, et cette fois, il promettait de ne plus le laisser filer, de ne plus jamais l'abandonner, et de devenir plus fort pour ne plus jamais avoir honte de se tenir devant lui, et pour qu'ils puissent affronter n'importe quelle épreuve ensemble.

« Asahi-san !

\- Oui ?

\- Je compte sur toi pour me montrer encore mieux à quel point je t'ai manqué, plus tard ~

\- N-ne dis pas des choses si embarrassantes !

\- Haha ! Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne veux pas ?

\- B-bien sûr que si...

\- Bah alors !

\- Hm...

\- héhé ! Je t'aime, Asahi-san !

\- ... Moi aussi je t'aime, Nishinoya. »

 **Fin**

 _3,388 mots_

* * *

 **Le AsaNoya sera la cause de ma mort un jour ! yup, je mourrai en ayant la crise de fangirl de trop sur eux parce qu'ils sont juste tellement PARFAIT ! Et encore, même "parfait" est encore trop faible pour parler d'eux !**

 **Alors voilà, c'est mon headcanon : Asahi et Noya sortaient ensemble, puis ils ont "rompu" quand Asahi a "quitté l'équipe", et après ils se sont remis ensemble parce que sinon, c'est pas une belle fin !**

 **Voilà voilà, alors comment vous avez trouvé ce morceau de fluff en conserve ? A votre goût ? (mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, meuf ?!) J'espère avoir des avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est vraiment encourageant ! o/**

 **Attendez-vous à réentendre parler de moi sur le fandom, parce que Haikyuu! est une source d'inspiration yaoiste sans limites ! (comme tous les mangas de sport en fait...) J'ai déjà un KuroKen, un UkaTake et deux KageHina en cours, et c'est pas fini, alors je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! 8D :sbaf:**


End file.
